new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Graduate Animation Studios
is an American animation studio in Hollywood, California. It was founded by TBD and launched on TBD 1964. History Filmography Theatrical short films Films *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1964) *''Reynard the Fox'' (1965) *''Don Quixote and Sancho Panza'' (1966) *''Wise Little Owl'' (1967) *''Penelope and the Twelve Months'' (1968) *''The Hound of Florence'' (1969) *''Latin Stories'' (1970) *''The Ostrich Who Laid the Golden Egg'' (1971) *''Ajax the Stool Pigeon'' (1972) *''Currier and Ives'' (1973) *''Hiawatha'' (1974) *''Goldilocks and the Three Bears'' (1975) *''The Bremen Town Musicians'' (1976) *''The Hero from Otherwhere'' (1977) *''Spacecraft One'' (1978) *''Catfish Bend'' (1979) *''Army Ants'' (1980) *''Homer's Odyssey'' (1981) *''Song of the Sea'' (1982) *''Silly Hillbillies on Mars'' (1983) *''Toots and the Upside Down House'' (1984) *''Stoneflight'' (1985) *''The Fool's Errand'' (1986) *''A Leopard in Egypt'' (1987) *''Jack and the Giant Beanstalk'' (1988) *''King Tut'' (1989) *''Hiiaka, Daughter of the Volcano'' (1990) *''The Iguana Brothers'' (1991) *''Wagstaffe the Wind-Up Boy'' (1992) *''Haunted Holiday'' (1993) *''The Rockstar Hounds'' (1994) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (1995) *''Cryptid Zoo'' (1996) *''TBD'' (1997) *''TBD'' (1998) *''TBD'' (1999) *''TBD'' (2000) *''TBD'' (2001) *''TBD'' (2002) *''TBD'' (2003) *''TBD'' (2004) *''TBD'' (2005) *''TBD'' (2006) *''TBD'' (2007) *''TBD'' (2008) *''TBD'' (2009) *''TBD'' (2010) *''TBD'' (2011) *''TBD'' (2012) *''TBD'' (2013) *''TBD'' (2014) *''TBD'' (2015) *''TBD'' (2016) *''TBD'' (2017) *''TBD'' (2018) *''TBD'' (2019) Television shows *''Barkleys/The Flintstones/The Jetsons-inspired series'' (1964-TBD) *''and the Colonel-inspired series'' (1965-TBD) *''Boy-inspired series'' (1966-TBD) *''the Lionhearted-inspired series'' (1967-TBD) *''the White Lion-inspired series'' (1968-TBD) *''Ramjet-inspired series'' (1969-TBD) *''Quest-inspired series'' (1970-TBD) *''Herculoids-inspired series'' (1971-TBD) *''Aventuras de Hijitus/Monica's Gang-inspired series'' (1972-TBD) *''Comes The Grump-inspired series'' (1973-TBD) *''series'' (1974-TBD) *''Rock!-inspired series'' (1975-TBD) *''Buggy-inspired series'' (1976-TBD) *''the Viking-inspired series'' (1977-TBD) *''Great Grape Ape Show-inspired series'' (1978-TBD) *''Dog Wonder-inspired series'' (1979-TBD) *''series'' (1980-TBD) *''Pants and the Nitwits-inspired series'' (1981-TBD) *''Rich-inspired series'' (1982-TBD) *''series'' (1983-TBD) *''series'' (1984-TBD) *''series'' (1985-TBD) *''Tsubasa-inspired series'' (1986-TBD) *''Gadget-inspired series'' (1987-TBD) *''the Cat-inspired series'' (1988-TBD) *''Video-inspired series'' (1989-TBD) *''series'' (1990-TBD) *''Teen-inspired series'' (1991-TBD) *''Storybreak-inspired series'' (1992-TBD) *''Paws-inspired series'' (1993-TBD) *''series'' (1994-TBD) *''Wuzzles-inspired series'' (1995-TBD) *''Seiya-inspired series'' (1996-TBD) *''series'' (1997-TBD) *''series'' (1998-TBD) *''series'' (1999-TBD) *''Tales-inspired series'' (2000-TBD) *''Fruittis-inspired series'' (2001-TBD) *''series'' (2002-TBD) *''series'' (2003-TBD) *''Clowns of Happytown-inspired series'' (2004-TBD) *''Warriors-inspired series'' (2004-TBD) *''the Last Dinosaur-inspired series'' (2005-TBD) *''series'' (2005-TBD) *''J. Kwak-inspired series'' (2005-TBD) *''Rosey-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Planet and the Planeteers/Widget the World Watcher-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Pigs!-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Adventures of Tintin-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Bogus-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''Pirates of Dark Water-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''series'' (2007-TBD) *''and Stimpy-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''series'' (2007-TBD) *''and His Friends-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''the Cat (King of the Jumble)-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''The Cat-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''Mutant Ninja Turtles-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''and Dinosaurs-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Bill-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Penguins-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Modern Life-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''the Dream Being-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''series'' (2010-TBD) *''series'' (2010-TBD) *''in the Night-inspired series'' (2010-TBD) *''Bitsy Spider-inspired series'' (2010-TBD) *''series'' (2011-TBD) *''Dragons-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Mouse on the Prairie-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Bear and Jamal-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''G.e.e.K.e.R.-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Rovers-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''Simpsons/Family Guy/American Dad!/Rick and Morty-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''the Builder-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''the Little Red Fox-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''series'' (2013-TBD) *''Doremi-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''Power-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''series'' (2014-TBD) *''About Mimi?-inspired series'' (2014-TBD) *''Weekenders-inspired series'' (2014-TBD) *''Medieval Adventures'' (2015-TBD) *''Teenhilda the Teenage Witch'' (2015-TBD) *''Friends Forever'' (2015-TBD) *''The Mystery Siblings'' (2015-TBD) *''George and Lucy'' (2015-TBD) *''Sketch Funnies!'' (2015-TBD) *''The Chronicles of Hayley McGuff'' (2015-TBD) *''Jeff and Me'' (2016-present) *''The Ghost Family'' (2016-present) *''Animals for Hire'' (2016-present) *''Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit'' (2016-present) *''Italians'' (2016-present) *''Anna, Sonya and Marie'' (2016-present) *''Paint Girls to the Action!'' (2017-present; co-production with Kawaii Box) *''Tilly Mouse and Friends'' (2017-present) *''Plumpy the Leopard'' (2017-present) *''The Flying Tigers'' (2017-present) *''Sunnydale High'' (2017-present) *''Cookie Heroes'' (2017-present) *''The Adventures of Adrian Coyote and Blitz Lizard'' (2018-present) *''Sketch Mayhem!'' (2018-present) *''Hyper Cats'' (2018-present) *''The Three Clowns'' (2018-present) *''Bunny Scouts'' (2018-present) *''Emelline the Jungle Girl'' (2018-present) *''Detective Piggy'' (2019-present) *''Spies!-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''Kids Next Door-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''Berenstain Bears-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''series'' (2019-present) Direct-to-Video films Gallery Logos Trivia * is inspired by See also